Total DramaRama Island
by RandomGhostie
Summary: "Here is your chance to partake in a new season with new faces. Maybe you want fame, maybe you want to meet a guy or girl. Or maybe you just want the money." OC Submissions are closed. Thank you for all the submissions!
1. Casting Call

Walking towards the camera a very familiar face appeared. His hand ran through his hair and a smirk was present on his lips as his eyes stared directly into the camera. A little laugh, almost like a giggle, escaped his lips as he put his hands onto his sides. The camera pulled back a little revealing that Chris McLean was stood upon a dock.

"Well well, I bet you didn't expect to see me on your screen so suddenly in a TV ad break!" He paused for a moment before winking. "Well here I am!" he let out another mischievous laugh.

"Do you wanna be famous like our previous contestants?" He said before muttering. "Who's contracts just happened to run out" He sighed looking down before quickly looking back up and smirking to the camera.

"Well here is your chance to partake in a new season with new faces. Maybe you want fame, maybe you want to meet a guy or girl. Or maybe you just want the money." The camera zoomed out quickly revealing the rest of the island.

"This is your chance! Go onto the website below and send in an application with an audition tape and if you are successful then you will be competing in…" He threw his hands into the air as the camera zoomed out.

"Total Dramarama Island!" He paused for a moment looking to the side. "Who the hell came up with that name?" He shrugged and then turned to the camera smirking.

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>Well then! I hope you enjoyed the introduction but before you apply can you please have a look and see what sort of characters have already applied. Having ten skater girls and five tough guys and no queen or king bee's doesn't make an interesting show, in Chris' words.<p>

Thank you! Here is the application.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Any Nicknames?: (Include any which the characters would hate as well)

Age: (16-18)

Gender:

Stereotype: (Get creative! What would the other contestants and Chris see them as, even if they don't seem themselves as that.)

Personality: (I would prefer sentences unless you really can't put it into sentences.)

Clothes: (That includes things like sunglasses, shoes, top, bottoms. Ectect.)

Hair:

Eyes:

Body image: (Basically what they look like. Do they have a massive nose? Are they zit ridden? Are they thin, toned, short, tall. You get the idea.)

Family:

Who would they be friends with?: (Give some stereotypes or maybe past characters.)

Who would they be enemies with?: (Same as above)

Paired up?:

If so, who with?: (What sterotype or what the person could be with. I will ask this again once I have written the first chapter)

Would they be dead set on winning?:

Phobias:

Embarrassing stories?:

Hobbies/Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other: (Anything else you want to tell me which you think I have missed!)

Anything you want your character to do while in the competition:

Audition Tape: (Here just write out what happens, it can be written out in any way you want. It may or may not be used, I'll give you the chance to redo it if you would like!)

* * *

><p>That is it! Thank you for reading and I can't wait to get some contestants and begin the games!<p> 


	2. Welcome Suckers er I mean Contestants

Fading in from a black screen the island of camp Wawanakwa is revealed to the audience, the sun is shining down upon the island with only a few clouds in the sky. Zooming down the camera focuses on Chris who is, of course, stood on the docks sporting a wide smirk. As the camera moves forward he lets out a small chuckle under his breath looking directly into the camera.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa where the new series of Total Drama shall begin!" He yelled out throwing his arms into the air and looking up letting out another mischievous giggle. Turning back to the camera he put his hands behind his back and began to walk along the dock.

"Eighteen suckers" He paused for a moment, he put a fake expression of worry. "I mean campers" He grinned once more. "Will be coming to take part in the show where they will face challenges to win the one million dollars!" He yelled smirking and crossing his arms as he got to the end of the dock.

"There will be drama, action and of course teenage angst!" Looking directly into the camera, Chris didn't notice an intern walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Quickly turning to him Chris seemed unimpressed trying to hide his initial shock with anger.

"What?" The intern gulped and moved back a little before regaining his posture.

"We have finished planting the…" He turned to the camera for a moment noticing the red light before turning back to Chris. "Well you know what." Chris nodded and then began to smirk. "All the boats have left the docks; the contestants will begin to arrive any moment."

"Thank you intern. Now go test that rope for climbing."

"But Chris-" Chris immediately turned to the boy giving him a death glare. Jumping back once more the intern put his hands up in mock defence. "_Sir _the last intern broke his legs when the rope snapped!" After a moment's pause the intern sighed and hung his head nodding before turning around and walking out of site.

Turning back to the camera Chris smirked putting his hands onto his hips and then turning to his left. The sound of a boat moving quickly across water surrounded them, Chris let out a small laugh before turning to the camera.

"And here is our first contestant…" The crisp white boat pulled up to the dock letting the first constant of the new series step off before speeding off in the opposite direction.

Stood on the deck was the first contestant, a male contestant, he seemed to be smaller than the average guy. Glancing around his body language seemed stiff suggesting he was not comfortable at all with the situation. He ran a hand through his already messy brown hair, although it did almost nothing to change it due to the shortness. His eyes were a deep brown to match his hair; he walked over to Chris.

"Alphonse! The Shy Guy!" Chris yelled, he seemed to be intent on getting a stereotype into the introduction. Al looked over to where Chris was watching him for a few moments before quickly shuffling past him. He wore normal clothes, just a blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers with an unzipped white hoodie to cover some of the t-shirt. Shuffling to the other end of the deck he turned around and stood still without another word.

"… Okay" Chris said with a raised eyebrow before turning back to look if there was another boat. Luckily for him there was, another crisp white boat dropped off another contestant and then sped off into the distance.

Another guy stood on the dock, his purple eyes glanced around the island with an eyebrow raised. The purple contacts within his eyes matched the purple tips on his black hair. He was even shorter than Al wearing a black Sugarcult t-shirt with purple skinny jeans which also matched his eyes.

"Hu. I always thought it would be nicer when I got here but it's worse." He thought to himself before walking over to Chris and giving him another raised eyebrow. However Chris just smiled to the contestant looking at him for a moment then looking back to the camera.

"Audience, Alphonse, meet Hunter! The Freaky Punk Kid!" Hunter scowled watching Chris turn away and look behind him, turning to where Al was Hunter began to walk over muttering to himself.

"I'm not a freaky punk kid…" He scowled a little more before turning to his fellow contestant giving him a small smile. "Hey, you're Alphonse I'm guessing. Please to meet you." Hunter said standing next to his fellow contestant. Al just nodded to Hunter before turning back to where another boat began to pull up to the dock. Another guy jumped off the boat and looked to his fellow constants and Chris with a smile.

"Meet Robin! The Class Clown."

Standing at the end of the dock was a boy with messy short brown hair and bright blue eyes which were covered by a pair of glasses. He was currently the tallest of the three looking to them all with a goofy smile. He sported a black t-shirt which had a white dragon printed on it with blue jeans and white sneakers. But the t-shirt was covered by a dark blue hoodie and his hair was mostly covered by a green ballcap which was worn backwards which added to the stereotype Chris had given him.

"Hey dudes! Why is this a sausage fest? Planning a whole series with just guys Chris?" Robin joked as he walked past the host to join his other contestants bumping fists with Hunter before turning around looking back to the host. Chris laughed a little shaking his head then turning back to where a boat was approaching.

"And here comes our first female contestant!" Chris yelled smirking as the first female contestant stepped off the boat and looked to her fellow contestants.

Looking around at her fellow contestants she ran a hand through her black hair pulling the slight curls out. She moved her bang from over her left eye and smiled to the other contestants walking forward. A white tube top with a golden outline on the neckline and flowery red, pink and gold layers on the bottom hugged her curvy body. She wore pink skinny jeans with a red head pattern on the pockets with a red headband. Her gold hoop earrings hung down as she played with her gold heart chain around her neck.

All three boys watched her taking in the site of the first girl on the island. Chris cleared his throat and extended an arm. "This is Icillia Dezmia Benson, The Childish Ditz." A frown appeared on the girls lips, obviously not impressed about being called both childish and a ditz.

"That is so mean!" She said in what seemed to be a childish way. The boys looked to one another then back to the girl as she walked over and stood with them.

"I'm not childish." She pouted crossing her arms and huffing a little looking out to the next approaching boat. Turning his attention away from the pouting contestant Chris looked to see another guy get off the boat.

A very tall guy stepped off the boat looking around the dock and to the other contestants. He stood with his long blonde hair in a ponytail and a few zits on his chin looking extremely awkward due to his stick thin legs and arms.

"Meet Terrance Barrack! The Weird Foreign Kid." Terrence looked to Chris and walked up to him standing right next to him, if he had taken another step he would have walked into Chris. Terrence wore a black long-sleeved shirt with jeans and sneakers. A wrist watch also hung on his right wrist.

"Woa you iss small." He said a thick accent escaping his lips. Scowling Chris put his hands out and pushed the guy back.

"Personal space please!" As Terrence walked over to the other contestants Chris muttered under his breath not impressed in the slightest at the space invasion. Hunter turned to Terrence raising an eyebrow stepping to the side as his fellow contestant chose to stand right next to him.

"Where you from?" Hunter asked watching as the foreign boy turned to him and extended an arm pointing out somewhere into the distance. "Over there." Terrence replied, however Hunters reaction was missed by the camera due to the next boat rapidly approaching the dock. Off jumped another girl who walked forward and turned to look at Chris.

Compared to the previous arrival the girl was very short standing at around five foot three, her hair was ebony and her eyes were violet. She wore a fitted white t-shirt which sported various dark patterns which seemed to match her dark purple skinny jeans and white splattered ballet slippers. Although her outfit suggested a brooding character she immediately ran forward to Chris with a wide smile.

"You're Chris right! I'm surprised no one has pulled out your ribs and fed them to the bears you set on all the contestants!" She said in a sweet happy voice, something which freaked out the other contestants as they leaned back very slowly. Her face screamed innocence but her words screamed psychopath.

"This is Violet Lovett, the Deceptive Sadist. Or the creepy girl. Or both." He said raising an eyebrow to her as she leaned forward even more. Once again his personal space was invaded. "And yes, I am Chris. Now go stand over there." Violet lent back and watched him for a moment before walking over to where the other contestants were.

Another boat swiftly pulled up and another girl stepped off looking around slowly. Her light chestnut brown hair was worn in a high ponytail with one red and one blue ribbon holding it up. Her moss green eyes scanned the area with her arms tightly crossed across her toned frame.

"Everyone meet Summer Weston! The OCD Temperamental Prep!" Summer looked over to Chris with a slight scowl on her lips. She wore a white polo top with a red and blue plaid tie which was tied loosely around her neck. A red and plaid skirt matched her top with navy blue tights, neon socks and Sperrys on her feet. In her eyes were two red oversized fake pearl earrings.

"This place is so… dirty!" She shuddered a little walking over to where the other contestants were looking at each of them. "At least you aren't all horribly germy." She reassured herself wondering about her competition. Chris looked to the camera smirking winking once before looking to the end of the dock.

"And here is our next contestant!" Yet another girl stepped off the boat. She walked along the dock with her head down a little and a smile on her lips, her eyes were a sky blue and her hair was a dirty blonde. It reached down to her shoulders just touching her yellow shirt which had a silver star on the front and 10 on the back. She wore a sliver skirt with black combat boots to complete her outfit. She waved to the others happily.

"Kylie Taylor, the Shy Nature Girl!" Chris yelled as Kylie walked past him and up to the other girls who stood on one side with the boys stood on the other. Summer stepped forward giving her a smile and holding her hand out. "Hello! I'm Summer" Kylie nodded shyly to the other girl as Icillia stepped forward.

"And I am Icillia! But everyone call be Dezmia or else!" She glanced around looking for the reactions to her empty threat. The boys just looked to one another while Violet looked around the dock at different objects and cracks that seemed to say 'this'll break any minute'.

Before she could comment on the structure of the dock another guy jumped on waving at the driver and then walking forward towards Chris. The boy had light brown hair which was sort of shaggy; it was cut in the familiar "Laxer Flo" haircut. His bright baby blue eyes beamed out attracting the attention of most the contestants. Yellow seemed to be the theme within his outfit as he wore a black pinny with "Westerville High" in yellow letters on the front. Yellow Ray Bans and neon yellow shorts that go down to his knees. On his feet were black and blue training shoes with white socks. He stretched upwards giving everyone a good glimpse of his chest.

"Sup ladies?" He asked walking along and winking to each of them before attempting to bump fists with some of the guys.

"This is Tyler Hollis, the Flirtatious Jock." Chris said loudly pointing to Tyler then turning around to look to where the next boat was approaching. Off jumped a girl with bright green eyes, which seemed massive compared to the usual eye shape. She was a brunette; her hair fell down just past her shoulders with bangs that were just above her left eye. Walking forward with a wide smirk on her lips she stopped by Chris.

"Hey Chriiiis. You were soooo smart for picking me! I mean picking a Prankster who will most likely defiantly prank you to get you back for challenges! Wow!" She laughed crossing her arms and looking to Chris who was frowning just a little.

"Everyone, this is Jessica Brooke, the Sarcastic Prankster." She had a bright blue t-shirt with a face on it under a massive jumper which had a union jack on it revealing where she came from. She also wore shorts with black tights and red converse. She smiled sweetly to Chris before walking over to the others and turning around just in time to see another boat pull up.

A guy stepped off the boat; he wore stylish blue glasses which hid his blue eyes. He had thick, straight dark hair which fell to just before his ears. He wore a buttoned up navy long sleeved shirt with black pants and brown shoes. His eyes were on Chris and his face was determined, focused.

"This is Tim Petrelli, the determined guy!" Chris gave a mischievous laugh not revealing to the other contestants Tim's real stereotype. It wouldn't be as fun that way now would it?

"This is where we are staying? Brilliant" He rolled his eyes and walked over to the other contestants taking off his glasses and wiping them before getting a good look at his contestants. He summed them up before turning around and getting ready to sum up the next contestant to arrive.

She walked along the dock in black four inch Go Go boots with a black tank top under a dark red denim vest and black shinnies. Her hair had streaks of red within the platinum blonde which was pulled into a high ponytail. She also had straight bangs that reached just below her eyebrows. She was rather short compared to the others; she glared to Chris huffing a little.

"I can't believe this looks worse than the TV showed!" She yelled walking towards Chris.

"This is Ananasia Marksmen, the Reckless Daring girl." Chris said, but before he could even smirk Ananasia's hand pushed out and pushed at Chris' chest. He began to frail backwards before falling back into the water. A sudden eruption of laughter filled the air louder than anything else around them.

Ananasia got a few high fives even though she still seemed angry by what she had found at the island. Through all the laugher the campmates didn't hear another boat pull up and another contestant get off the boat. Chris pulled himself up from the water, his face red with rage. He went to walk over to the laughing campers when a voice broke through the laughter catching Chris' attention.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned to the new contestant, her cold grey eyes pierced through the air while her hair flowed down with bangs at the side of her head. A wolf whistle could be heard from the boys section on the dock. She walked along and looked to Chris who shook some of the water off himself causing her to put her hands up and glare to him.

"This is Darcy Bradford, the Cold Model." Darcy nodded once putting her hand on her hip. She wore denim short-shorts with a white ruffled tank top and a blue sash. Striped flip flops were on her feet and dark sunglasses were covering her eye. She pulled them up to push up her hair and get a good look of the area.

"We are staying _here_?" She exclaimed looking to Chris who proceeded to smirk. He seemed to have gotten his mojo back.

"No no no,_ you_are staying here. I am staying in a very house cabin with heating and luxury items." Putting her glasses back over her eyes Darcy stormed over to the others standing by Dezmia smirking a little to herself, a plan forming in her mind. As she began to think of a plan another boat approached the dock.

A boy jumped out the boat looking around before walking towards Chris with a smile on his lips. His hair was short, straight and coal black while his eyes were a cool green. He wore a white t-shirt which had a question mark on it with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Aliester, the comedic 'villain'" Chris introduced making bunny ears as he said villain making some of the other contestants raise an eyebrow. "He wouldn't give us his last name" Chris muttered watching as the boy walked past and waved to the other contestants. He seemed almost normal, almost.

Before he could even let a word escape his lips another boat pulled up.

Off stepped a boy with dark, lustrous hair which could be mistaken for a jet black colour if not seen in the light. His hair was actually a deep brown which helps his strikingly bright eyes burst out. A few dreamy sighs could be heard as she walked along the dock, his posture slightly slouched down. He wore blue jeans with a black button up shirt. He looked up to everyone and smiled trying to be polite.

"This is Asher Mitchells, the Romantic Hero." Chris described holding his hand out to the boy who looked over to this fellow contestants and nodded once.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said getting a few more swoons and sighs from the girls as well as eye rolls from the eyes and even one or two of the girls. As he walked over to join and talk to the rest of the group another boat pulled up.

A girl stepped onto the desk quickly walking forward with a wide smile. Her hair was blonde and slightly wavy flowing past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue which matched her skinny jeans. She wore a pink t-shirt with sandals. As she walked along she waved to the others and to Chris.

"This is Emma Sorensen" Before Chris could eve finish his sentence he witnessed the girl trip upon what seemed to be thin air. She fell to the floor face planting the dock with an almighty crash. Quickly jumping up she turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment as Chris laughed a little to himself.

"The Klutz." He finished as she walked by putting a hand over her face to hide her shame hoping the others wouldn't make fun of her for it.

Another boat pulled up to the dock and out stepped the final boy of the competition. His hands were in the pockets of his black hoodie, he wore blue jeans with white sneakers. His hair was a dark brown and shaggy which went down to the bottom of his ears. He had a slight tan but he kept his head down as he walked forward and straight past Chris over to where the others were.

"This is Curtis Andrews, the Downer." Chris said introducing the final boy of the competition. He then turned to the final boat which pulled up to the dock.

"And here is the final contestant!" He yelled grabbing the remaining contestant's attention.

A girl walked onto the dock turning to wave the driver of the boat away, she turned to look at her fellow contestants tapping her foot for a moment before walking forward. Her eyes were a deep coffee brown. Her hair was long and a ebony colour, she wore a cute outfit with a noticeable mother of pearl necklace that was a flower with a pearl she found herself in it. Keeping to herself she nodded to Chris and walked over to the others.

"This is our final contestant, Leilani Kealoha, the Hawaiian Hippie." She seemed very shy as she walked over and nodded to the other contestants.

Chris walked towards them with a smirk on his lips, his hair seemed to have dried a little since he was pushed into the water however his clothes seemed to still be soaking wet.

"Welcome contestants to the island! Now before you can eat…" Groans from some of the contestants drowned out Chris' words as he scowled and looked to them with a frown. They all glared back to him, none of them initially happy with where they were or the state of the camp they would be staying in.

"I must say two things. One, the confession camera is officially open! You can now talk to the camera about what you are feeling and express your feelings."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam; First Confession!<strong>

**Summer:**Is this thing on? Good! This place is filthy! How the hell am I going to survive in this germ ridden place? *Summer groans loudly leaning back and scowling* As long as I win this whole thing and get the money it'll be all worth while…

**Darcy: **I've already seen two contestants I can make an alliance with. Heather may have failed but I will succeed. *smirks looking up to the top then frowning.* This place is truly awful!

**Tyler: **So many hot girls… One has to be into me. Or all of them! *smirks crossing his arms and leaning back*

* * *

><p>"You must begin a challenge to find out your teams!" He yelled pointing up into the air then clapping his hands. As he did so Chef walked over, a scowl was on his lips as he held a yellow rubber duck in his hands. Chris took the duck and held it up into the air for everyone to see.<p>

"You all must find a yellow duck each in the forest before you can get your teams, get your cabins and get some food!" Everyone glanced to one another, it would be a way for them all to get to know one another and find out what teams they would be on.

"And the challenge starts… NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter! Please review with your opinions and who your character would be friends with and who you might want your character to be paired with. Please state at least two characters they could be paired with since many people may want the same character pairings and we can't have them all!<strong>

**Here is the full list of the campmates with their stereotypes! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Boys:**  
>Hunter Ambrosia- The Freaky Punk Kid<br>Aliester- The Comedic 'Villain'  
>Robin McMunn- The Class Clown<br>Terrance Barrack- The Weird Foreign Kid  
>Alphonse String- The Shy Guy<br>Tim Petrelli – The King Bee  
>Curtis Andrews- The Downer<br>Tyler Hollis- The Flirtatious Jock  
>Asher Mitchells- The Romantic Hero<p>

**Girls:**  
>Jessica Brooke- The Sarcastic Prankster<br>Icillia Dezmia Benson- The Childish Ditz  
>Summer Weston- The OCD Temperamental Prep<br>Ananasia Marksmen- The Reckless Daring Girl  
>Emma Sorensen- The Klutz<br>Kylie Taylor- The Shy Nature Girl  
>Darcy Elizabeth Bradford- The Cold Model<br>Violet Lovett- The Deceptive Sadist  
>Leilani Kealoha- The Hawaiian Hippie<p> 


	3. Find the Rubber Duckies

From a black screen it faded into a shot of Chris stood on the famous dock, his eyes staring directly into the camera with a smirk on his lips and his hands on his hips. Zooming out a little the camera revealed that the contestants were still on the dock even after Chris had yelled that the challenge had started. Most of them had raised eyebrows obviously wondering what he was on about.

"What are you on about Chris?" Curtis asked the host crossing his arms and looking to the other contestants and then back to Chris. The host however just smirked holding up the yellow rubber duck higher into the air. "All of you must go and find one of these rubber ducks each." He began explaining it painfully slow which seemed to make some of the angry.

"They are hidden through-out the forest, once everyone has found one we can put you onto teams and you can eat. But that cannot happen until you all find one."

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

**Hunter:**All we have to do is find bright yellow rubber ducks in an almost completely green forest? *he chuckles* Easy.

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Curtis said looking to the others. There was a moment of silence before every single contestant sprinted towards the forest running in and separating into different groups of people. They all ran off into different parts of the forest searching for the bright yellow rubber ducks. Each of them wondered where they could find one and if they were in the trees, hidden in the dirt or just thrown and left wherever they landed. They also wondered what they were finding the rubber ducks for, would the ducks determine the teams they are on or is it a pointless challenge just to fill the first episode? Whatever the reason was it was known to all of the contestants that if they all didn't find a rubber duck each none of them would get to eat. This meant they would have to work together, something which some contestants could use to their advantage.<p>

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

**Darcy:**While pointless, this is a perfect opportunity to get people onto my side. Then I can manipulate them into helping me win. *she smirks and checks her nails* Perfect.

* * *

><p>Walking in the forest Darcy glanced to the left and the right before smirking to herself. She looked out to the five other girls that joined her looking for rubber ducks. Each of them could be help to her. Summer, well, she was the sort of girl she would respect. Emma is a klutz; she could get her on her side. Kylie and Leilani seem like the types of girl who she could easily manipulate along with Dezmia. It was going to be easy.<p>

Seeing Emma trip slightly on something Darcy got her game on, she jumped forward and grabbed the girl by the shoulder steadying her. Leaning back Emma glanced to Darcy and smiled.

"Thanks… What are all your names? I didn't catch them all." Emma admitted scratching the back of her head and giving them all a small smile. Each of them turned to her and stopped walking looking to each of the other girls.

"Well, I'm Summer" Summer said pointing to herself and smiling to the others widely.

"I'm Kylie"

"Leilani"

"Icillia, but call me Dezmia!"

"I'm Darcy." She tried to smile to the other girls but when they all turned to Emma she went back to her normal unreadable face.

"I'll try to remember them all! I'm Emma" She said smiling wide and walking forward a little more. Now the girls all stood in a circle looking to one another. Summer stepped forward grabbing the attention of the whole group.

"Right well then let's go looking for rubber ducks! We should all go this way." She said taking control of the group while pointing to one of the three paths. Each of the girls looked to one another before nodding and following Summer, Darcy walked to the front and began to walk along next to Summer.

While she may not have been able to stand the others, Darcy thought that Summer seemed to be the only one she could respect. While those two walked ahead Emma, Kylie, Dezmia and Leilani walked behind chatting to one another while looking out for anything which was yellow.

"At least the boys on the island are cute." Kylie said giggling a little to the other girls as they walked in a row. Leilani nodded along with Emma who almost tripped for the third time on the rough ground. She sighed shaking her head and blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't worry! Everyone trips now and again." Dezmia said putting a hand on Emma's shoulder and offering her a warm smile. It was returned before Dezmia looked around humming to herself lightly.

"Hmm now what would Angel Cake do…" Emma and Kylie glanced to one another before shrugging and looking back to the childish girl walking in front of them. A sudden gasp escaped her lips as she ran over to a bush. Summer and Darcy turned around watching Dezmia as she fished within the green leaves standing up a few seconds later clutching a yellow object in her hands.

"A rubber duck!" Leilani said enthusiastically running over to congratulate Dezmia on finding one. Darcy rolled her eyes and turned around to continue walking, Summer glanced to her and then did the same.

"Awesome team! We found one. Only five more to go…" Summer realised the task in front of them letting out a little sigh muttering under her breath. "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

><p>"Our all boys team will find rubber ducks easily!" Tyler said with a huge grin on his lips. "Then we can go help the sexy ladies find theirs!" He turned to the rest of his team who all looked to one another then back to the path ahead.<p>

"Maybe we should see who is on our teams first. What if the girl you have your eye on isn't on your team? May as well wait to see who is on your team." Curtis said with a shrug. Tyler turned to look at him shaking his head.

"Don't be a downer dude" Tyler said putting his hand in the air and looking up. Tim rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath before looking to the guys he was walking around with. A jock, a downer, a clown, a shy guy and a foreign kid. _Brilliant_.

"Wat izz zat in tree?" Terrance said pointing up to where two yellow ducks sat on different branches. The group crowded around the tree looking up and then to one another.

"So who is going to go up there?" Tim asked looking around the group at everyone. They all looked to him and then back to the tree, silence fell upon them.

"Hey don't all yell at once! Hehe…" Robin said trying to crack a joke into the situation; however all he did was get a few looks with maybe a raised eyebrow or two. Robin's face fell for a moment before a bright smile covered it.

"Okay I'll go… Terrance?" Robin asked looking to the boy who had alerted the team of the rubber ducks. Terrance nodded and jumped to one side of the tree immediately beginning to climb up. Watching him for a few moments Robin waited before jumping up and grabbing a branch pulling himself up.

"Ten bucks says one of them falls." Curtis said turning to Alphonse who looked to him for a moment before nodding. The remaining four boys stood on the ground watching Terrance and Robin climb up the tree seeming to struggle a little.

Terrence was the first one to get to the branch. He grabbed one of the ducks before grabbing the other and throwing it to Robin. Looking up quickly Robin caught the duck grinning wide. "Hey I got it!" He yelled, losing his balance moments later and slipping backwards hitting quite a few branches on the way down.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<p>

**Tyler:**Ooooo that's gotta hurt! *winces*

* * *

><p>Walking over to where Robin lay on the ground the other contestants looked down to him with raised eyebrows. Alphonse was the first to speak up.<p>

"You okay?" Robin nodded laughing at himself and rubbing the back of his head.

"At least I got the duck! And Terrence got one! That's two down right?" Robin asked getting a nod from Tim. He pulled himself up and rubbed his elbow watching as the others continued to walk down the path continuing to look for the rubber ducks.

* * *

><p>Within the third group three rubber ducks had already been found. Each of them was walking along looking around for any glimpse of yellow through the trees and bushes. Yawning a little Ananasia scratched the back of her head glancing to the rest of the team. She had a yellow duck along with Violet and Hunter while Asher, Jessica and Aliester did not have one.<p>

"How long is this going to take my stomach is rumbling" As if on cue her stomach began to rumble, she quickly grabbed it in an attempt at stopping it making that noise. Glancing around she couldn't help but double take as she noticed Aliester was now wearing a top hat.

"Where did that come from?" She asked him, he seemed to jolt on the spot as though being drawn out of his day dreaming.

"It is my thinking hat!" He exclaimed tapping it before looking to his left shoulder and raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and turned back to Ananasia watching her for a moment. He then looked back to his shoulder. "It is only my thinking hat it cannot be used against me John!" He exclaimed turning to Ananasia once more and smiling a little.

"Just ignore John; he is a demon after all!" Aliester said looking back to his surroundings as Ananasia rose an eyebrow and looked to the others beside her.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<p>

**Ananasia: **Aliester is… weird. Or insane. *shakes her head then makes a 'coo coo' noise*

* * *

><p>All the boys seemed to walk in front of the girls, the three girls stood behind them looking at each of them then to one another.<p>

"At least we have some eye candy" Jess muttered looking between of them then to Violet who nodded and glanced to her. Ananasia grinned nodding in agreement as all three of the girls high fived one another then went back to the task ahead.

"What do you guys think of the other contestants?" Violet asked looking to the boys who turned around to look at them and then back to the path ahead.

"That Darcy seems nasty." Ananasia said crossing her arms getting a few nods from the others.

"Seems? Let's hope to god she isn't on the same team as us. Same with Summer. I have a few pranks in mind for little miss I hate germs" Jess smirked to herself running a hand through her hair then pulling her sleeves up.

"But what if she knows it's you? She'll murder you" Asher said turning around and looking directly as Jess, she looked up and watched him for a moment before shrugging.

"I'll say it wasn't me. She can't prove anything."

"But you were introduced as the Sarcastic Prankster…" Hunter said turning to her and smirking a little. Jess rolled her eyes a little and crossed her arms.

"Then I shall reply sarcastically. She still can't prove it though!" Aliester turned around and looked to Jess for a moment tapping his thinking hat then turning to look at the path ahead.

"Summer seems evil too. I would love to see a man eating spider slowly crawl up her back and begin to nibble on her neck slowly. She would only notice when he drew blood." Violet said in a sweet voice twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Everyone seemed to take a step away from her. Silence fell upon the group for a moment before Asher suddenly spoke up pointing to a squirrel which was holding a rubber duck.

"There! We need to catch the squirrel." They all looked to one another before looking back to the squirrel who was now nibbling on the rubber duck. Walking forward Ananasia smirked to herself. "No problem!" She yelled whacking the tree with her foot without even thinking, she then jumped up and hit the branch which captured the squirrel's attention.

Without any warning the squirrel dropped the rubber duck and launched for Ananasia's face who jump and screamed running away from the squirrel as it followed her. Reaching down Hunter picked up the rubber duck grinning to himself before turning to look at where Ananasia was. He then threw it to Asher.

"You take that dude. Now we need to find two more." Hunter said turning away and walking away from the scene behind him. Violet looked to him then ran to his side giving him a wide smile. He looked down to her then rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." She turned to look forward searching the area for any more rubber ducks. While in the background Aliester's laughing could be heard as Asher and Jess attempted to capture the squirrel and stop it from chasing Ananasia. But before they could do so a sudden scream pierced the air, everyone stopped including the squirrel.

"What that?" Asher asked looking between the other people within his group. Most of them shrugged, Jess jumped down and picked up the squirrel holding it at arm's length. "I'm guessing one of the girls." Jess assumed watching the squirrel. They would have to keep a hold of it until it was no longer angry as Ananasia. Which could take a while…

* * *

><p>Another scream pierced the air escaping from Summer's throat as she stood on the nearest rock looking down at massive mutant rat. Its teeth were yellow, its fur was matted and a dark grey while his tail was swishing back and forth.<p>

"Get that horrible germ infested thing away from me!" She screamed at the other girls who were all stood quite far away from the rat, they all glanced to one another before Kylie stepped forward very slowly. Darcy gritted her teeth; she had to say something nice to be able to make them think she was a nice person. That she wasn't a threat, but she didn't think it would be this hard. She just wanted to yell at Summer to grow up or stop screaming but instead she opted for the nicer wording.

"You'll be fine don't worry Summer." Darcy forced out side stepping a little. Kylie took another step forward before picking up the rat and chewing her lip side stepping a little and then putting it down in a bush. The rat quickly sped off squeaking a little.

Summer took a deep breath and stepped off the rock making sure not to put her feed where the rat had been sitting. She then turned to Kylie looking at her hands then stepping away. "Don't touch me with your hands until they are washed!" Summer said looking at Kylie's hands and then to her face.

"Thank you though" Hearing her fellow campmate say thank you Kylie nodded smiling wide and turning to continue walking but something caught her eye.

"Emma, I think I saw something over there." Kylie said tapping Emma on the shoulder and pointing to where there was something yellow sticking out the ground. Emma looked to Kylie and smiled nodding before walking over to where the thing was. She grabbed the piece of yellow and began to tug however after a few tugs she fell backwards into the dirt.

"Oops..." She muttered trying to pull herself up as the others turned around and looked over to what she was doing. Walking over Summer pushed through the girls.

"Let me have a go, I play a lot of sports." She proudly said grabbing onto the end of the duck and tugging at it. When it wouldn't budge she scowled beginning to get angry, she continued to tug on the duck. After quite a long time Summer finally gave up huffing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we'll never get it out then!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air then turning around beginning to walk off. "Come on we can find some others." Walking over to it, Dezmia reached down and grabbed the duck giving it one almighty tug. And to her surprise, and the others, it came out the ground with ease. Turning around she gave it to Emma with a wide smile.

"There you go! Now we have one more to find for Leilani." Dezmia said walking to follow Summer and Darcy who had walked away from the others talking about something or other. Leilani nodded to Dezmia and smiled.

"I hope it doesn't take too long to find one."

* * *

><p>"What if there is something horrible in there?" Tyler asked looking into the hole in the tree. Terrance had sworn he had seen something yellow in there and the group thought that they may as well check to see what was in there since they only needed one more duck to finish.<p>

Walking forward Terrence rolled up his sleeves and pushed his hand into the tree feeling around for the rubber duck. All of the other boys looked to one another then to Terrence waiting to see what was in there.

"Can you feel anything Terrence?" Robin asked walking closer and looking into the hole trying to see, but it was pitch black inside the tree. Suddenly Terrence's eyes widened, he screamed in pain pulling his hand out the tree. In his hand he was clutching a rubber duck however there was a very angry looking squirrel that had sunk its teeth into his hand.

As he pulled his hand out he had hit Robin in the face, Robin jumped back touching the dirty on his face. He turned to the others who were all watching Terrence. After a few moments Alphonse and Tyler ran over to Terrence grabbing the squirrel and trying to tug it off his hand. However when they did the squirrel jumped back launching itself at Tyler's face. The boy screamed for help as Curtis and Alphonse turned to try and get the squirrel off Tyler's face.

Tim looked around the scene. Terrence was crying at the pain of his hand, Robin was clutching his face and trying to wipe the dirt off, Tyler was yelling for help as Alphonse and Curtis tried to get the squirrel off his face. Tim shook his head.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<p>

**Tim**: I am surrounded by idiots… *shakes his head*

* * *

><p>"Everyone pause for a minute!" Tim yelled making everyone look to him and freeze. Even the squirrel stopped scratching Tyler's face. Tim looked over sighing loudly before walking over and taking the squirrel off the boy's face and putting it on the ground.<p>

"Listen. We have all a rubber duck each. Let's go back to the camp" Each of the boys looked to one another before nodding.

"But…" Curtis started looking at his fellow competitors. "Where _is _camp?" Each of the boys looked to one another and then around the area. None of them knew which way to go. They were lost.

"God damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, he isn't so bad when you get use to him." Jess said holding the squirrel a little closer than before. It seemed to have stopped wiggling in her grasp and was enjoying being carried around. Ananasia looked to the squirrel and tried to get close, however it began to hiss and claw out at her. She jumped back and frowned crossing her arms.<p>

"Oh oh I wanna hold it!" Violet said taking the squirrel out of Jess' grasp and cuddling it close to her. Instead of kicking up a fuss the squirrel seemed to cuddle into the girl. Hunter turned around raising an eyebrow at the weird girl before turning back to the others.

"We are almost at camp; I can see one of the cabins." Asher said pointing out ahead of him. The others nodded and continued to walk; all of them had rubber ducks now. They walked in silence for a few moments before Jess stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Hey, where's Aliester?"

* * *

><p>"Mwhahaha! The trench has been dug!" Aliester said grabbing some big leaves from the bushes beside him. He began to cover the trench up quickly. He stepped back for a moment before grabbing some more leaves and putting them all over the ground so it didn't look so odd.<p>

"Perfect! My evil plan of trapping someone and making them angry and dirty is in place!" He let out a little evil laugh once more before a yell caught his attention.

"Aliester? You back here?" He froze for a moment and jumped up looking down to the ground for a moment before running towards where his group had gone.

"Coming!" He yelled letting out a little evil laugh as he left the crime scene. Now he just needed to catch up with his group and act as though he got distracted. Which is something he would usually go anyway. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Walking into camp the first group had returned. They looked over to where Chris was stood, behind him were four benches. Two were on his left and two were on his right. Each of the contestants looked to one another and then back to Chris.<p>

"Wait over there; we need everyone to be here because the teams can be revealed!" As though on cue, a lot of yelling could be heard from the forest. Out of the forest came the group of boys all yelling and screaming as they ran towards Chris. They all stopped putting their hands on their knees and panting, some of them just walked over to where the others were.

Such as Tyler who looked to the girls and immediately began to walk over winking to them. Chris chuckled to himself putting his hands on his hips.

"What happened?" He asked as though he knew what their answer would be. Tim looked up and glared at Chris.

"We walked into an area of bats; they flew after us all the way here." The rest of the boys group began to walk over to the other group nodding to one another and showing one enough the ducks they had.

"Well now we just need to wait for the girls-" As though on cue for the second time a sudden scream echoed around the camp. Aliester grinned evilly to himself coughing a little pretending he wasn't doing anything. Some of the girls ran out the forest looking to the others with wide eyes.

"Darcy fell down a covered ditch!" Emma said walking over to the others before turning back. A few seconds later the rest of the girls walked out the forest with Darcy following. She was obviously angry, her posture was stiff and her face was red with rage. She was glaring at Chris as though it was his fault. Chris chuckled for the third time.

"Brilliant. Chef note this down, put traps in the forest for future challenges! Wow. Whoever did that you are going to be in trouble" Darcy's eyes widened and she turned to where the other contestants stood. She glared to them all.

"Who did this?" She screeched at them, a few of the contestants started laughing. Chris stepped between Darcy and the others smirking.

"Now now, leave the fighting for after the teams are revealed." Chris said looking around at the contestants. Darcy walked over to join the others as Chris stood to the side. He scratched his chin for a moment before smiling and taking the rubber duck off Darcy. He ripped a layer of yellow off the bottom and held it up revealing a green circle on the bottom. He then gave it back to Darcy.

"Right campers; pull off the yellow layer on the bottom on your rubber ducks! If you have a green circle go to my left, if you have a blue circle go to my right." All the competitors did so looking at the bottom of their rubber duck and then walking to the appropriate place. Chris watched them all separate into two groups.

"Now, on my right we have…" He picked up a blue flag unveiling it to the other campers. On the flag there was a shark in the middle of the centre circle; it was biting into the circle. "The Screeching Sharks!" He yelled giving the flag to the teammates at the front.

"On the Screeching Sharks we have Asher, Robin, Tim, Hunter, Aliester, Violet, Jessica, Emma and Summer!" Chris yelled grabbing another flag that was behind him.

"And on our left we have…" He unveiled the second flag, this flag was green and had a bear in the centre ripping the centre circle apart. "The Deadly Bears!" He yelled handing the flag to the other side who held it up.

"And on the Deadly Bears we have Ananasia, Darcy, Dezmia, Kylie, Leilani, Alphonse, Tyler, Terrance and Curtis!"

Each of the teammates looked to one another giving each other questioning looks. Jess and Violet high fived one another then looked to Ananasia with a small frown wishing she was on their team. While Dezmia and Kylie hugged jumping up and down happy to be on the same team.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<p>

**Summer:**Great. I'm stuck with Jessica and Violet, but at least I have Emma to talk to…

**Hunter:**At least I can talk to Asher, Aliester, Jess and Violet… The others all seem a bit… Ugh. *shakes his head putting a hand on his forehead* Apart from Robin. He seems cool.

**Ananasia:**Why must I be stuck with Darcy? Ugh… *shakes her head*

**Tyler:**On a team with five ladies, hell yeah! *fist pumps and winks to the camera*

**Tim:**Let the games begin. *smirks*

* * *

><p>"Now go get some food. We shall begin the first challenge tomorrow. So get to know one another and prepare for one of your teams to lose a member." He said before turning to the camera.<p>

"Tune in next week to find out who wins the first challenge and how one another get along in Total DramaRama Island!"

* * *

><p>Well! Here is the new chapter. Below are the teams with the stereotypes next to them! Not everyone sent in who their characters would be friends with so I mostly just wrote what I thought the character would do.<p>

I'm still not sure about the pairings. But now I have written a lot more about the characters and you have gotten to know them then maybe you guys can see more pairings that are possible.

So please review with your opinion and how your characters may be feeling or anyone you think they would be good with! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading!

**Screeching Sharks **

Jessica Brooke- The Sarcastic Prankster  
>Emma Sorensen- The Klutz<br>Summer Weston- The OCD Temperamental Prep  
>Violet Lovett- The Deceptive Sadist<br>Aliester- The Comedic 'Villain'  
>Hunter Ambrosia- The Freaky Punk Kid<br>Tim Petrelli – The King Bee  
>Robin McMunn- The Class Clown<br>Asher Mitchells- The Romantic Hero

**Deadly Bears **

Ananasia Marksmen- The Reckless Daring Girl  
>Darcy Elizabeth Bradford- The Cold Model<br>Icillia Dezmia Benson- The Childish Ditz  
>Kylie Taylor- The Shy Nature Girl<br>Leilani Kealoha- The Hawaiian Hippie  
>Alphonse String- The Shy Guy<br>Tyler Hollis- The Flirtatious Jock  
>Terrance Barrack- The Weird Foreign Kid<br>Curtis Andrews- The Downer


	4. Trapped

It was the next day on the island; most of the contestants were within their cabins getting ready for the day ahead. Within the boys side of the Screeching Sharks cabin the boys were chatting to one another. Asher and Tim were sharing bunk beds as were Hunter and Robin, Aliester was on his own bunk bed. Hunter sat on the top looking around the room at his fellow competitors.

"We can't lose the first challenge. No way." Hunter said turning to Robin who looked over and nodded in agreement. Tim also looked over to the punk watching him for a few moments before grumbling a little.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Tim**: All of the contestants I could be stuck with I end up with the ones who I can't stand… *mutters to himself shaking his head* I'll have to get on their good side…

* * *

><p>"I agree Hunter." Tim said speaking up as he stood up, he fixed his glasses looking around at the other three people in the room. His mind suddenly began to question if that was the right amount, he looked around quickly before turning back to the others. "Are we missing someone?"<p>

Each of the boys looked around the room before Asher spoke up. "Where's Aliester?

Sneaking around outside, Aliester looked to the left and then the right before running over to the Deadly Bears cabin. He looked between the two doors before taking some glue from his back pocket. He squeezed the entire content into the bucket within his hands then took some rope from another of his many pockets.

"This is perfect!" He whispered to himself letting out a little evil laugh before setting up the bucket of glue and rope. He created a trap quickly before looking away and running back to his own cabin, he burst into the room taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes and looked to the others he realised that they were all staring at him.

"Where have you been? Eyeing up the ladies?" Robin joked laughing a little at himself then quietening down coughing a little. Aliester watched him for a moment before smiling.

"Just went for some air, thought I saw an uhm… bear." He quickly replied scratching the back of his head before walking forward. Tim rose an eyebrow.

"A bear?" Aliester nodded his head towards Tim, however no one noticed the raised eyebrow Robin was directing towards Tim.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Robin**: I don't trust that guy… Tim right? He seems alright one moment then nasty the next. I better keep an eye on him…

* * *

><p>Robin turned to look from Tim to the others who were all stood together. Hunter shook his head a little before turning to the others and shrugging a little.<p>

"I don't wanna know. But let's think about our team." He started looking to the others who nodded, Aliester walked over to join the circle. Tim watched them all for a moment before deciding to pipe up.

"As for the girls we have a klutz, an OCD bossy girl, a prankster and a creep…" They all looked to one another before Hunter spoke up.

"Violet isn't that creepy. Anyway that can be an advantage right? Creep out the other girls." He said getting a nod from Aliester and Robin.

"But I don't have a good feeling about that prankster girl." Asher said glancing around the group for a moment. Aliester shook his head and grinned to them.

"Nah she's alright! So is Violet." Robin nodded agreeing with Aliester before turning to the other teammates. They all stood in silence for a moment wondering what they all thought of one another, the opinions seemed to be very divided.

* * *

><p>In the girl's side of the Deadly Bears cabin the girls were all getting ready to leave their cabins. On one side sat Ananasia who was brushing her hair while listening in to what the other girls were on about. While Darcy, Dezmia, Kylie and Leilani all sat together doing their hair and makeup.<p>

"I wonder what the challenge today will be." Kylie asked the others looking to each of them as she painted her nails. Dezmia looked up and shrugged putting her brush down and then smiling wide to them.

"I hope it's something where we have to answer questions!" Dezmia happily said standing up and going to put away her makeup and brush. Darcy glanced around the room and tried not to roll her eyes. Leilani sat on her bed watching the others sat near her raising an eyebrow then shrugging a little.

"You never know." She said in a positive voice, she watched as Darcy finished with her makeup. Trying to be friendly she went over. "Want me to put your stuff away since it's by mine anyway?" Darcy looked up and tried to smile however on the inside she was smirking.

"Okay. Here." She said putting all the stuff in Leilani's hands crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Ananasia looked over and rolled her eyes sighing loudly.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Ananasia**: It's only been one day and she's got them wrapped around her little finger! *puts her hand on her forehead and shakes it* I'll have to talk to the guys… Maybe I can form an alliance like she is. Heck, maybe I can with Jess and Violet and Hunter, even if they are on the other team.

* * *

><p>"Attention all campers! Report to the cafeteria immediately! Breakfast is being served" Chris could be clearly heard all through the cam. Ananasia got up and watched as the others did the same. Darcy looked over to her and shot her a glare which Ananasia happily returned. Kylie walked towards the door turning around to look at the others for a second before exiting.<p>

Dezmia and Leilani walked behind Darcy as she walked to the door; Ananasia rolled her eyes for the second time before following the others. But suddenly a scream could be heard from outside the cabin. The girls ran out to look what was happening. Leilani gasped as she saw Kylie stood with a bucket on her head. She was clutching the sides of the bucket trying to pull it off her head.

Leilani and Dezmia grabbed the other sides of the bucket and began to tug as people began to walk over and see what was happening. Darcy jumped back a little watching as the girls tried to get the bucket off Kylie's head. Ananasia looked at them all before looking to where the other contestants were, they were all walking towards the cafeteria without even a second glance.

"I'll go get help" She said turning to the others for a moment before running towards where the other competitors were headed. As she ran there some of the others looked to her, mainly the guys on her team.

"Woa why you running so fast?" Curtis asked grabbing her by the shoulder to stop her from running. She turned to look at him watching him for a moment before turning to look at where the girls were.

"Someone set up a bucket full of something and it's gone on Kylie's head" She explained as Terrance and Alphonse walked over to listen. They glanced to one another before a scream of pain filled the air. As they looked over they noticed Kylie was on the floor while Leilani and Dezmia were trying to pull her up. When they finally got her up they began to walk her towards the cafeteria.

"We should go inside and wait for them to get in here." Curtis said looking to Ananasia, she nodded to him and followed him inside taking a place next to him. She began to wonder to herself whether this was the perfect time to bring up the alliance. But the place was crowded; she wouldn't be able to say anything without someone hearing. Instead she leant into the table making sure Curtis, Terrance and Alphonse had her attention.

"I need to talk to you guys later okay?" She whispered watching them all as they nodded and then leant back looking to where Kylie entered the room. As she walked in some of the Screeching Sharks began to laugh. But out of all of them Aliester had the biggest smirk.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Aliester:**Yes! *claps his hands together* It worked! *laughs*

* * *

><p>Walking her along Dezmia glanced to the others before sitting Kylie down and trying to pull the bucket off her head for a second time. Leilani sat down the other side of her trying to pull it off while Darcy sat down opposite them watching them and rolling her eyes. While at the other table they seemed to be having a little trouble themselves.<p>

"Just eat it for crying out loud. You aren't gonna get anything nicer here." Jess said rolling her eyes at Summer who had been complaining about the 'germs' on the food for the past five minutes. She looked up to Jess and shot her daggers huffing a little.

"Well excuse me for being worried where my food comes from!" A sudden growl from the kitchen made her jump; she turned around and looked to Chef who was shooting daggers at Summer. She turned back around and looked to the food which seemed to be moving. Violet kept her eyes on Hunter for a few moments, when he did glance over to her she just blinked then went back to her food.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Violet: **Hunter is an interesting person, I've never met anyone like him. *smiles wide* Summer on the other hand, I'd love to see her covered in the poo of worms!

* * *

><p>After a few more moments of eating Chris walked into the room looking around at everyone. He had that sly grin which he usually wore plastered on his face. "Morning campers! Did you have a good night's sleep?"<p>

No one responded, everyone just turned and looked at him with judging eyes. However he wasn't fazed by it at all, he just chuckled that usual worrying chuckle and pointed to the door.

"Well breakfast is over, please make your way to the seats set up outside" They weren't really seats, they were just logs chopped up and put on the ground. There were eighteen circles of them with nine on each side. Leaving the cafeteria sort of place the contestants made their way to the seats sitting down in their teams. Kylie was helped to a seat before Chris walked over and stood in front of the contestants.

"Well I think we are ready to begin the first challenge!" He clicked his fingers as the contestants listened, they watched as some interns began to run around drawing lines upon the ground. A massive square was created around them almost like a box.

"What is this?" Tim asked looking to Chris who looked back to him with a smirk.

"Today's challenge is called Trapped." He began looking around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "You must stay in this square which has been drawn for as long as you can."

"That's easy!" Darcy interrupted leaning back on her chair with a smile. "No problem." Chris however smirked.

"Oh so it'll be easy staying in a square with no food, nowhere to go to the bathroom, nothing to do and no sleep?" Most of the contestants face fell but Curtis shook his head looking to Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you going to stop us from sleeping?" He asked, Chris however just smirked one more.

"Oh. You'll see. The last competitor in the square wins! Your challenge begins now." Chris said stamping his food then making his way over to a table where Chef was sat. On the table were two card flipper things which you'd usually see at basketball matches which keep the score. However these were keeping score of how many contestants from each team were in the square. All the contestants looked to one another and then back to Chris.

"Can we move around in the square?" Tyler asked looking over to Chris. Chris just nodded; Tyler smirked and got up walking around and looking at all the girls one by one before sitting down on the grass. Emma walked over to where Leilani, Dezmia and Kylie were sitting by them and trying to get the bucket off their friends head. Summer glared to some of her team before walking over and sitting with the group she walked around with on the first day.

While Anansia grabbed Curtis, Terrance and Alphonse and pulled them away from the others. Once they were away from the others she sat them down in a small circle glancing around.

"Look. Are we all agreed on not trusting or liking Darcy?" Terrance and Curtis nodded while Alphonse looked a little weary of what he was about to hear.

"She seems alright…" Ananasia rose an eyebrow watching him for a few moments. He looked over to where Darcy and the others were before turning back and shrugging a little. Ana took this as a 'continue' shrug so she did so turning to the others.

"Darcy has them wrapped around her little finger. Heck, she had them taking her stuff back to her draws. They'll join together and try to pick us off one by one." She began rolling her eyes when she noticed Darcy talking to all of them as though she was giving a speech.

"So we need to band together?" Curtis asked getting a nod from Ana. He nodded back and looked to the girls before turning back to where Ana sat. "I'm in." They turned to Terrance who shrugged then nodded giving them a smile. They all then turned to Alphonse who was chewing his lip, he turned to the others watching them for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"Okay. But what about Tyler?" They all turned to where Tyler was, he was watching most of the girls looking to each of them sussing them out. Ana rolled her eyes for the second time.

"He's an asshole. No way will he go against attractive girls unless there was something in it for him. If we find that something then we can get him to join. If not, we'll leave him be. I think he wants to win it as much as we do." The group nodded before standing up and walking back over sitting in random positions and trying not to look as though they are a close group. Ana waved to where Jess, Violet, Hunter and Aliester sat. They smiled and waved back before turning back to one another.

"This is gonna suck." Jess said moving from the piece of wood to sit on the grass crossing her legs and frowning. Violet nodded turning to look at the guys who were sat opposite them.

"Maybe we should try and freak out the other contestants. Make them run screaming from the square!" Violet said enthusiastically sitting up and clapping her hands together. Aliester jumped up a little and nodded grinning wide.

"We should!" He said happily grabbing his thinking hat from behind his back and putting it on his head proudly. As they sat there they didn't even notice another guy walk up to the group and take a seat next to Jess. She glanced over and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Tyler.

"Hey baby I don't think we have spoken. I am Tyler." Jess let out a small laugh turning to the others who were all watching her. She turned back and crossed her arms rolling her eyes and looking right at Tyler who had a cheeky grin on his lips.

"My name is Jess, not 'baby'." She said scoffing a little and looking away. It was Tyler's turn to raise an eyebrow; he moved a little closer putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aww come on. You know you won't be able to resist this." He said gesturing to himself, Violet let out a little laugh at this while Jess turned to him.

"Wow. I just, wow. I _so _cannot resist you." She sarcastically said picking up his hand from her shoulder and putting it on the ground. "Go back to your own team, what is your last name?" Tyler blinked and looked to her giving another smirk.

"Hollis."

"Right. Go back to your own team Hollis; go give them a speech or something." She said waving her hand and turning back to Aliester, Hunter and Violet who were all sitting and watching. Getting up Tyler couldn't keep the smirk off his lips.

"You won't be able to resist me for long Jessica. I will get you." He winked once more before walking away to where Terrance was grinning to him. He then turned to Terrance fully watching him for a few moments before crossing his arms and smirking.

"I should teach you how to get ladies foreign kid. You need some help" He joked laughing a little. While right by the boys were the girl group all sat around. They had given up on pulling the bucket from Kylie's head.

"What are we going do? Like to stop ourselves from being bored" Leilani asked glancing around at the others before putting her head back onto her hand. Darcy watched them all for a few moments before taking a deep breath, she needed to get control. She needed to make sure that the three girls on her team would have her back and she needed to make sure at least the two on the other team did too.

When the teams would merge she would need more people to have her back. But at the same time she needed a guarantee that in case her team lost the others wouldn't kick her out. Someone to blame. She needed to sacrifice someone on her team just in case they lost in the long run. Her eyes set upon Kylie.

Confession Cam:  
>Darcy: It needs to be done. Kylie is going to be no use with a bucket on her head! *crosses her arms and huffs a little* If my team loses someone needs to go down for it. It's just a precaution.<p>

"I wish we were all on the same team." Emma said sighing looking around the group of girls. Summer shrugged a little glancing to where the rest of their team were. She did think the same however she knew that they needed to win. Even if her initial friends were on the other team. She could make friends anytime she couldn't win this much money any time of the day!

"Is that a fox eating a rabbit over there?" Darcy suddenly said sitting up and looking over with wide eyes. All the girls turned to look. Summer looked and saw nothing, but then it clicked. She could use this to make Kylie run out the circle, she loves animal's right? That means that would be one less person down.

"I think I just saw it go into the forest!" Summer yelled, she did feel bad for a moment but they couldn't lose. She had to be a leader. She didn't need to say anything else, Kylie jumped up with the bucket still on her head.

"What? Where?" Before anyone could answer she began to run forward. Emma jumped up calling her name and running after her grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Don't run! You'll end up out the…" Suddenly a massive buzzer could be heard. Emma turned to look at where Chris was, he was smirking.

"Kylie, Emma, you have left the square! That's one down on each team." Emma groaned putting a hand to her forehead and shaking it muttering to herself. What was she thinking? This is what happens when she tries to help people. Holding onto Kylie's shoulder she began to walk her over to a section where 'losers' was written in big letters. Where Chris pointed to when they looked over.

One had gone from each time, time began to pass and everyone began to get bored. It was at least two hours in when Chris spoke up, people had seemed to run out of convocation and the air was silent.

"How's everybody doing?" People looked to him for a moment then back to the grass, no one seemed to want to reply. They were trying to wish time to fly faster. And it did. It got to around nine hours since they had begun when people began to speak up. It was around six o'clock and people were beginning to get hungry.

"My stomach is rumbling the tune of Pokémon" Robin joked walking over and sitting next to Hunter. Aliester burst into laughter at the joke making Robin smile even wider. Everyone looked over to him; most of them had heard Robin's comment.

"It's been so long since we've eaten…" Ana complained putting her hands to her stomach and lying down on the grass. What made it worse was the thought in her head turned to delicious chocolate cakes and lovely food which they certainly wouldn't be getting on this island.

"I can literally smell the chicken" Asher said loudly rubbing his head a little. But after a few moments his head snapped up and he sniffed the air. "Wait…" Suddenly everyone began to sit up and sniff the air. Chicken. They could smell chicken. All of them turned to the cafeteria, which was when they noticed some interns were setting up a long table.

"What's happening?" Tim asked standing up to stretch his legs. He watched as tons of interns began to run out placing magnificent food placing it on the table. The delicious mouth-watering smells began to drift over to where the contestants were. Suddenly the noise of stomachs rumbling began to increase. People stared at the food, possibly the best food they could have on the island.

"Dinner is ready." Chris said with a little chuckle watching to see who would crack. It was much like the sleep challenge, you needed the same mentality. People began to look to one another and realise even if they did leave they wouldn't be blamed. One person from each team had already left; they would be blamed for being the first. People began to get up and walk over to where the food was.

The first one to leave the circle was Curtis who was followed by Terrance. Tyler glanced around and shrugged getting up and leaving the group as did Dezmia who managed to convince Leilani to leave. While from the other team Robin, Jess and Violet decided to leave after their stomachs were becoming too loud for them to bare. After a few more moments Asher got up much to Tim's dismay.

"Can we not tempt anyone else?" All the remaining contestants began to shake their heads; however some couldn't take their eyes off their friends eating the delicious food. Hunter ended up getting up and walking over to grab some food after his hunger got the better of him.

Once they had all eaten they went and joined Kylie and Emma who had also eaten the delicious food. Time began to pass once more and the two teams had split and sat in two groups. Summer watched Aliester and Tim glancing between them every so often.

"Look guys we have to win this. Maybe we could try and sleep." She said trying to lead the remainder of her team. Tim however didn't take lightly to it frowning as she said that.

"What if we are moved in our sleep by the other team?" He said glancing over at Ana, Darcy and Alphonse who were all sat in silence. Summer blinked and turned back to Tim with a glare.

"They wouldn't. Anyway the others would tell us. They don't wanna lose either" She hissed glaring at Tim who just glared back. Aliester began to suddenly laugh catching the duo's attention. They watched him for a few moments until he realised they were watching him. They turned to him and he smiled.

"Sorry, it's just the shape of that rock!" He said laughing a little more to himself. Tim and Summer looked to one another before edging away from the boy. While on the other side of the square the three were sat in silence messing with the grass and every so often glancing over at the food. Alphonse began to yawn, he looked way too sleepy.

"Take a nap, we'll watch out for you." Ana said smiling to him, but before he could say anything back Chris has appeared with a loud speaker. He pressed play which was when heavy metal rock music began to boom out at the contestants. All six remaining contestants jumped up and looked over seeing Chris and the other contestants putting ear muffs on.

They couldn't sleep now, they were stuck listening to the music blare until all of them had left the square. Alphonse began to rub his eyes even more before getting up and shaking his head. "I can't, sorry guys. Good luck!" He yelled over the music walking out of the square and taking a pair of earmuffs on the way.

On the other side of the square Tim began to smirk. He leant into where Summer was yelling into his ear as quietly as he could. "I have an idea" Summer looked to him with a raised eyebrow before glancing over to the other group, only two left. It would obviously be hard to get rid of them though and if he had an idea it would be the best option.

She turned back and nodded giving him a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket; he began to jot something down before handing it back to her. She read it then nodded with a small smirk. Grabbing the pen she turned over the paper and wrote a note out handing it to Aliester. He jumped and look it reading it, after a few moments he smirked and shoved it into his pocket getting up and walking out of the square.

"Only two more left!" Chris yelled handing a pair of ear muffs to Aliester before he ran off towards the cabins. Darcy watched Aliester for a moment before poking Ana on the side, Ana jumped and glared to Darcy.

"What?" She yelled over the music. Darcy scowled a little before pointing to Aliester, Ana looked over and watched as he went into their cabin. What were the others up to? Ana decided to just look down and focus on counting the grass as she had been doing the past few hours.

They were all getting sleepy, it had been another hour and the music still blared out. Their ears hurt and pounded with the beat of the rhythm.

"Hey Darcy!"

Darcy looked up hearing someone call her names, her eyes widened as she saw Aliester stood with some of her clothing, her make-up and her only brush. She jumped up immediately glaring to him. He then began to grin dropping some of the clothing in a muddy puddle. Darcy screamed in anger running over and towards Aliester ready to punch him. But he just ran, without realising Darcy ran straight out the square and after him in full rage.

Ana looked up and shook her head looking back to the grass. She had to stay here, she had to win. Another hour went by and the three still sat there, Summer looked over to the girl letting out a small sigh. Ana then suddenly had an idea; she got up and walked over to a muddy patch of the square. She grabbed a massive load of mud and walked over to Summer. Tim looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Summer watch out!" He yelled, but it was too late. Ana had dropped the mud upon Summer covering her. Over the music a loud ear piercing scream could be heard, Summer had to run and get the mud off her. But she couldn't leave without a fight. She jumped up and glared to Ana running straight towards her in anger.

Ana didn't expect this; she began to run around in circles laughing at Summer as she screamed. Germs were all over her, she couldn't handle this. After a few seconds she ran out the square and towards the toilets. One left on each team.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Tim**: This is where I had to clench their trust, my team needed to know that they needed me. *smirks*

* * *

><p>After another hour the two still sat there, most the contestants were close to going to bed. Running a hand through his hair and pushing his glasses up Tim noticed that Ana was platting her legs, she needed the toilet.<p>

"Ana" He yelled grabbing her attention. "Imagine a waterfall. Water trickling down the side slowly making a tip, tap, tip, tap." He smirked as her eyes widened. "A tap that's been left on just a little and a small stream of water begins to slowly run down. Imagine a satisfied sound of releasing that water."

Ana rolled her eyes and tried to ignore his words but now the images were in her head and they wouldn't go away. The sound was in the middle of her skull in sync with the music. After another five minutes she couldn't take it, she got up and ran out the circle towards the bathroom locking herself in. As she did so the music was suddenly stopped and cheers could be heard.

"Our winner, Tim! Screeching Sharks you are safe this week. Deadly Bears, you have five minutes before the first elimination. Get ready." Chris smirked to the Deadly Bears as they all sat with long faces while the Screeching Sharks celebrated high fiving Tim and congratulating him. He looked over to Darcy and smirked to her, she stomped her foot on the ground and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Darcy**: That Tim is bad news… *glares* I am the evil one this season not him!

* * *

><p>Sat in the boys cabin Ana glanced around, she couldn't trust the girls. This was the only place she could come to. Looking to the boys she let out a small sigh.<p>

"I vote we go for Kylie. If she hadn't run off she could have stopped there the whole time! I mean seriously, she had a bucket on her head. She wouldn't be able to smell the food or hear the music as loud as we could." She argued, Curtis looked to her and nodded sitting on the top of his bunk.

"I agree, she could have won it for us." Terrance watched them all for a few moments before shrugging.

"Vat aboot Darzy?" He questioned, Ana looked at him for a few moments then shook her head.

"We need to take out her gang before we take out her. Plus, she is determined to win. She'll do anything, that's always something positive." Terrance nodded; they turned to Alphonse who was watching them for a few moments. He began to think to himself before nodding.

"We have to…" That was when Tyler popped up.

"But Kylie is hot!" They all watched him for a few minutes, he began to realise that his vote wouldn't really do anything if they were all set on Kylie. He let out a little sigh before shaking his head. "I guess I can see her when we are all at that hotel thing."

"Then it is settled." Ana said. "We know who we are voting for."

* * *

><p>"So we are voting for Ana right?" Darcy said glancing around. "If we don't vote as a team one of us might go out!" She said trying to seem more sympathetic, but secretly she just wanted the rebel girl out. She would surely mess with their plans.<p>

"But she was the last one in there" Dezmia said. Darcy looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Which is why we have to vote for her! She could have won it for us!" She yelled back, Dezmia watched her for a moment sighing a little.

"I guess…"

"So it's settled. We'll vote for Ana."

* * *

><p>The campfire ceremony had begun; the contestants sat looking to Chris who held a plate of marshmallows; eight of them. He glanced around the competitors.<p>

"As you all know at the campfire ceremony whoever receives a marshmallow stays another week. Whoever doesn't has to walk the dock of shame." Chris explained looking between them all before smirking.

"Those who have a marshmallow are… Dezmia, Leilani, Alphonse, Terrance, Tyler, Curtis and Darcy." They collected their marshmallows looking over to Ana and Kylie who remained on the seats.

"So we have the one who left the square first and the one who left the square last." Chris said looking between them, Ana gripped onto the edge of her seat while Kylie put her hands on the side of the bucket gripping it and hoping for the best.

"And the marshmallow goes to… Ananasia!" Ana let out a small breath of relief and got up taking the marshmallow and throwing it into her mouth. Kylie hung her head in shame and began to walk to the dock. She turned around and waved to them all before walking along. Chef ran over and began to walk her to the boat throwing her in.

"I'll be back guys! Don't worry!" She yelled as the boat sped her off. The other contestants stood watching and waving even though she couldn't see them. Chris turned to the camera and smirked.

"And who will be the next to go? Tune in next time to watch Total, DramaRama, Island!"

* * *

><p>Voting Cam:<p>

Ananasia: **Kylie**. We need to vote them off one by one. Sorry girl.

Terrance: *looks around for a moment trying to remember the girls name* **Kylie**?

Leilani: Darcy said to vote for Ananasia… Well she did lose us the challenge… **Ananasia.**

Dezmia: I don't trust Darcy… She doesn't seem too nice at times… I'll vote for **Ananasia**though, she did loose us the challenge.

Curtis: **Kylie**. *shrug*

Tyler: But Kylie is a girl and fit and… *shakes his head* Ananasia did have a point… **Kylie**. *nods*

Kylie: **Ananasia**. I didn't see much so I'll trust Darcy's judgement.

Alphonse: *chews his lip* **Kylie**I guess…

Darcy: Well, from what I have deducted the others will vote for Kylie, she was first out and if she didn't run off like that she could have won for us. So I will vote for **Kylie**. *smirks* This is going perfectly…

Kylie: 6 votes.  
>Ananasia: 3 votes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review with your opinions and don't worry, people who were first voted off may make a reappearance in future chapters!<strong>

**I have decided to post a list of pairings I am thinking of for the series, tell me what you think of them. These are only thoughts, if your character isn't on there just say because there might be some more openings for love triangles!**

**Once again thank you for reading and please review with your opinions!**

**Summer/Robin**  
><strong>DezmiaHunter/Violet/Aliester**  
><strong>JessTyler**  
><strong>AnanasiaCurtis**  
><strong>AlphonseEmma**  
><strong>LeilaniAsher**  
><strong>DarcyTim**


	5. Jump and Shame

Another morning in Camp Wawanakwa, it had been a few days since the first elimination had happened. The sun was rising in a cloudless sky, what would seem like a good day was only dampened by the fact they had a challenge to face today. This meant that on the night another contestant from one of the teams would be going home. Within the girls cabin on the Screeching Sharks side they were all talking about their team and what the next challenge could be.

"I hope it isn't something too sporty" Emma said imaging herself tripping up at some point. She winced at the thought, if she did fall and cost the team a challenge it would be goodbye Wawanakwa and a goodbye to the chance of winning that money.

"I have to agree with that, but since the last one was to do with mentality I am guessing this one will involve physical activity" Summer said looking to Emma with a slight from. Jess looked up from her seat watching them for a moment before speaking up.

"Or you know. Embarrassment. Knowing Chris he'll have some dirt on us" Jess jumped off the bunk looking over to Violet who nodded.

"Oh god what if it is?" Emma started, her eyes widened. "Just remember the questions on that form!" She glanced around the room; all the girls had wide eyes just imaging the questions they had to fill out.

"Or maybe we'll get to see man eating caterpillars! And get to watch them slime all over Darcy watching her scream and squirm!" Violet said with a gleeful look on her face. Summer's eyes widened and she glared to her. "You are a freak" She muttered just loud enough for the girls to hear. Jess and Violet looked to one another before sending their teammate a glare.

"Or maybe it could be you!" Violet happily said imaging the scene of Summer screaming her head off. Emma quickly stepped forward between the teammates.

"Guys! Listen I know you guys don't like one another" She said looking between Summer who was opposite Jess and Violet. "But we can't be fighting all the time. It'll end up costing us a challenge or something…" Emma watched the girls hoping for a positive reaction. Summer glanced from Emma to Jess before nodding her head reluctantly.

"How about within the challenge we will try not to argue. Try to encourage one another or something." Jess said waving her hand then crossing her arms. "But outside challenges we can just not get along." Violet nodded in agreement going to stand by Jess and looking over to Summer.

"Fine, but when the teams are pushed together I am not sticking to that." The three girls nodded while Emma shook her head.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<br>**Emma:**Oh lord… Well at least they are going to try *bites her lip*

**Summer:**They won't last til the teams merge.

**Jess:** She didn't say anything about no pranks right? *evil smirk leaning back and crossing her arms*

* * *

><p>A sudden bell rang alerting all the contestants, each of them began to exit their cabins walking towards where Chris was stood. He had a smirk on his lips with his arms crossed, as per usual. They all stood in front of Chris who looked down to them counting them in his head waiting as they all stopped moving. "Welcome campers!" He yelled getting no response at all.<p>

"Today is going to be a two part challenge!" He said chuckling a little before continuing. "First of all go get your swimming outfits on and put some clothes over the top. Then go grab some breakfast bars and make your way to the cliff way over there." Chris pointed to the cliff which was recognisable from the first season. It had escalators on the side of it but that didn't mean there was an easy way to get there.

Most of the contestants groaned loudly before walking back to their cabins. In the Deadly Bears boys cabin everyone began getting changed chatting as they did so.

"Hell yeah! Get to see the girls in their bikini's" Tyler said with a wide grin on his lips. Curtis glanced over before shrugging and grabbing the rest of his clothes pulling them over his swimming trunks.

"I'm just focused on what this challenge could be." He said sitting on his bed and looking through his belongings. Alphonse glanced over before going back to getting changed talking loudly.

"Isn't it obvious? It's going to be the challenge from season one, where they jumped off the cliff into the ring. But part two? I'm not sure" He continued, the others nodding their head as they thought about it.

"Iz challenge frum seazon two fur part two?" Terrance asked with his thick accent. Everyone shrugged before leaving the cabin and grabbing the breakfast bars from Chef before following the path Chris had marked out with the other competitors.

Walking next to one another was Asher and Leilani; they glanced to one another smiling a little before looking forward. "I hope this challenge involves water." Leilani said running a hand through her hair glancing to Asher for a moment. He looked back and nodded sending a smile her way.

"I just hope it isn't too hard." Asher said glancing to her again. "I'm guessing you're a good swimmer." Leilani blushed just a little sending him a smile and nodding.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Leilani**: Wow, Asher is a sweet guy! Mysterious as well *blushes a little more* I hope I can get to know him more

**Asher**: Leilani is my type of girl, it's a shame she's on the other team though…

* * *

><p>Glancing between the two Tim began to scowl.<p>

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Tim**: Asher seems to have taken a liking to Leilani. She's on the other team and a distraction! *scowls* He's a good team player, he can't get distracted. Leilani has to go if my plan is going to play out.

* * *

><p>Walking along everywhere seemed to be silent, little whispers from the contestants could be heard as they stepped along the muddy path. Robin looked over to where Summer was watching her for a few moments which was when he noticed the massive muddy puddle right in front of her. His eyes widened a little and he jumped forward putting an arm on her shoulder.<p>

"Watch out there's a muddy puddle there" Robin quickly said looking to Summer. She looked to him with a slight glare before looking to the path. After a few moments she shrugged him off. "Thanks" She said with a slight smile before stepping over it and catching up with Darcy. Robin watched her for a few moments before smiling and joining Hunter, Aliester, Violet and Jess.

"Sometimes I hate Chris." Hunter said walking along kicking some leaves out the way. Violet looked to him staring for a few moments before looking back down.

"Sometimes?" She questioned with a small smile, Hunter looked to her and smiled a little shrugging.

"I guess most the time." He corrected himself looking forward to where the girls were walking. Looking to where Aliester was Jess rose an eyebrow watching him for a few moments before deciding to ask.

"Aliester. Why are your hands handcuffed together?" Aliester looked to her smiling ready to explain what happened this morning.

"Well I was going to handcuff one of the other team members but well… Somehow this happened." Jess watched him for a few moments before letting out a small laugh and shaking her head. "Where's the key?" She questioned, Aliester shrugged looking back to the path. Before she could say anything else someone slid over putting a hand around her shoulders. She didn't even need to look.

"Hollis" She acknowledged grabbing his arm and pulling it off her and looking to him. Tyler just grinned to her. "Awh babe, don't be like that." He said with a fake pout. Jess just rolled her eyes putting a hand on her forehead before looking forward.

"Don't you have other people to flirt with?" She questioned, Tyler however just shook his head.

"Only you, anyway I thought you were meant to be the prankster. Where are the pranks?" He questioned shoving his hands into his pockets. Jess glanced to him before smirking and looking forward. "You'll see when Chris appears." She happily said the smirk on her lips getting wider as she and Violet glanced to one another.

In front of the group were the girls, Dezmia, Emma, Summer and Darcy. Dezmia glanced between them all before letting out a small sigh and pouting. "I miss Kylie" She said looking down to the ground as she walked. Emma glanced over to her friend and nodded sighing.

"I think we all do…" Emma replied looking to the hill which was getting closer and closer. Darcy glanced over before rolling her eyes and looking forward. "I don't get how she was voted off though if we all voted for…" Dezmia started tapping her foot.

"You know." She continued. Darcy glanced over to Dezmia shaking her head. "The others must have banded together or something. That's the only reason I can think of." Summer glanced at the others; she couldn't help but wonder if her team would end up this divided. But she also hoped that the Deadly Bears would stay like this, it would give her team more of a chance of winning.

They got to the escalator and everyone began to step on it as it took everyone up. Standing together Ana, Curtis, Terrance and Alphonse all continued to talk about the usual subjects.

"We have to win this whole challenge." Alphonse said playing with the hem of his shirt glancing around the area. As it got higher the contestants could see the whole of Wawanakwa, Ana glanced out to the camp before looking back to Alphonse.

"I have to agree, I have a feeling this will involve jumping off this cliff." The others nodded as they got to the top of the cliff. Chris was stood at the top with his arms crossed, an angry look on his face. As the group separated into their two teams Jess couldn't help but begin to snigger.

"Hey Chris, you getting _stuck _with catchy introductions?" Most people just glanced to Jess confused to what she was on about. Jess started laughing again getting a glare from Chris who seemed to be getting angrier.

"Oh oh wait I have another!" She said trying not to laugh. "_Sticking _to the usual pose Chris?" Violet joined in laughing at this point unable to contain herself.

"Oh har har very funny. So it was you who put glue in my bottle of hand moisturiser!" The rest of the teams began to look to Chris noticing that he hadn't uncrossed his arms since they had got up to the top. A few began to laugh at his expense while others just rolled their eyes. Jess high fived a few people before coughing and putting her hands behind her back innocently.

"Anyway… Welcome contestants to part one of your challenges!" Chris began putting on a smirk still trying to move his arms as he spoke. "Are you all familiar with season one where the contestants had to jump off the cliff or wear the chicken hat down the escalator of shame?" Everyone began to nod.

"Well that is the first part of your challenge! You must jump into the ring below. But watch out, if you end up outside the ring the sharks will get you." Chris said pointing down to the grinning sharks that began to smirk and bite into dummies of the contestants. He then turned to Jess with a glare.

"And you Jess, if you don't do this you are automatically eliminated!" He yelled scowling to her. Jess began to snigger.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Jess**: Totally worth it.

* * *

><p>"So, Screeching Sharks. You can go first." Chris said stepping to the side still trying to get his arms and hands from the crossed arm position. Everyone glanced to one another.<p>

"I hate heights. No way in hell am I doing this." Hunter said shaking his hands not wanting to reveal his fear. Most the team glanced to him before Aliester spoke up.

"I hate swimming." He said scratching the back of his head. "When my hair gets wet it gets stuck to my face so I can't see anything." Emma spoke up stepping forward. Lastly Summer stepped forward with crossed arms. "I hate being too deep under water."

"Brilliant, all the people with water or height problems are on this team" Tim muttered to himself shaking his head and looking to them. "Look we have to do this, we could go in pairs. Help one another." Tim said getting a few nods. Hunter watched them all before shaking his head.

"No way in hell. Sorry guys. I'm out." He yelled, Chris walked over with a smile nodding towards the chicken hat bucket. Hunter went over and picked one up looking at it. An intern then walked up to him putting it on his head and then glancing to Chris who nodded.

As Hunter went down the escalator the others all looked to one another.

"Right, we'll go in twos then. Robin you go with Summer, Aliester you with Violet, Jess you with Emma and I'll go with Asher." Tim said getting a nod from them all.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Tim**: I need to convince Asher that Leilani is no good. If that doesn't work then getting the others to vote her off is just as good.

* * *

><p>All the contestants began to take off their clothing leaving them all in their swimming costumes. Tyler, of course, wolf whistled causing a few girls to roll their eyes. Walking forward first of all were Jess and Emma. They glanced down to the safe zone.<p>

"Boy the zone is small…" Emma said chewing her lip a little stepping back a bit before looking to Jess. Jess looked back and smiled to her nodding before looking back down. Emma stepped forward to take another look but her bare foot was stabbed by a small rock. She yelped in pain tripping forward into Jess sending them both tumbling off the cliff and into the water below. Chris began to chuckle looking down as the others ran to the edge to watch.

They watched as the two splashed into the safe zone coming to the surface and looking around giving them the thumbs up above. "Who's next?" Chris asked looking to the rest of the Screeching Sharks.

Walking forward Violet pulled Aliester by the hand, she smiled to him for a moment before letting go of his hand and jumping without another word. Aliester, with his hands still handcuffed together, walked forward a little. "Hey! You were meant to wait for me!" He yelled before jumping.

When he hit the water he began to kick his legs trying to keep above the water unable to move his arms. Swimming over Violet grabbed his hands and pulled him to the boat where Emma and Jess sat watching from below.

"Thanks…" Aliester said staring at Violet with wide eyes. She rose an eyebrow then smiled back.

"It's fine! I didn't want a shark to tare you apart and nibble on the juicy flesh of your thigh!" She said with a giggle.

Meanwhile on the top of the cliff Summer looked over the edge before crossing her arms and pouting. "I am not doing this!" Robin rose an eyebrow before scowling towards his fellow teammate.

"Come on we have to!" He said putting his hands on his sides and watching her. She glanced to him for a few minutes before stepping back a bit and pointing to the edge of the cliff in a bossy manner. "You go first!"

Robin watched her for a moment before sighing and running to the edge jumping off into the water. He hit the safe zone coming to the surface and looking up to the top of the cliff. "Come on Summer!" He yelled, the other teammates on the boat began to cheer for her. She looked down before sighing.

"The things I do for this show" She muttered before running off the edge and jumping holding her breath. She splashed into the water quickly coming to the surface and grabbing onto Robin. She wasn't going to admit her fear that easily.

On the cliff Tim looked to where Asher was. He was stood by Leilani chatting to her about something or other. Tim glared over walking over and coughing grabbing the duos attention. "It's our turn" Asher nodded smiling to Leilani one last time before walking over to the edge.

"You need to focus on this team and not that hippie" Tim said, but before Asher had the time to reply Tim had already jumped off the edge. Asher watched in shock before jumping off. They both hit the water and swam to the boat.

"And that is all the Screeching Sharks! Now time for the Deadly Bears…" Chris announced looking over to the other team. Darcy stepped forward putting her hands on her hips.

"All of us need to jump, then we will be level with the other team." She announced crossing her arms and glancing to Chris who nodded. "If you all jump I'll throw in an extra point." Chris said smirking to the others. Darcy's eyes widened and she turned back to the team.

"We are all doing it." She announced glaring to them all. Ana rolled her eyes walking over to the edge and looking down.

"So… Who's first?" Another silence fell upon the team. Eventually Leilani stepped forward shrugging a bit and smiling to them. "I'll go first." She announced running to the edge and diving down keeping her position until she hit the water.

The team watched as she swam to the side of the boat. Asher reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her up onto the boat with a small smile. Leilani blushed a little smiling back. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Darcy**: Well, she is distracting a member of the other team. But that also distracts herself. *scowls a little pausing in thought*

* * *

><p>Running to the side of the cliff next was Dezmia. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she flew down the side of the cliff and splashed into the water. She was followed by Alphonse who was covering his face with his hands as he flew down. Tyler was next, not wanting to be outdone he jumped down making a cannonball.<p>

"Okay who's next?" Darcy said crossing her arms and looking back to the team. Ana rose an eyebrow walking forward poking the girl in the chest. "Why don't you go next?" She questioned, Darcy glared to her pushing her back.

"Because I'm making sure everyone else goes down." She said putting her hands on her hips and glaring to Ana. However, Ana just laughed pushing Darcy backwards. Screaming Darcy grabbed Ana's shoulders and the two fell back off the cliff practically fighting in the air. As they hit the water they quickly came back up.

"You &%~$*!" Darcy screamed at Ana who just laughed and swam to the other side. Curtis looked down watching them for a moment before sighing and turning to where Terrance was.

"I'm not being last so… Good luck" Curtis said with a nod before jumping off and into the water. Chris looked to Terrance who looked down watching the others on the boat. He glanced to Chris for a few moments before taking a deep breath and running to the side. He jumped off and managed to land in the safe zone. All the Deadly Bears began to cheer him on.

But as he got onto the boat suddenly people were covering their eyes and screaming. Terrance glanced around before suddenly realising there was a breeze where there shouldn't be. He looked down to find that he was now trunkless. Looking out he saw his trunks floating in the middle of the safe zone.

Without any reaction Terrance shrugged jumping back into the water and grabbing his trunks pulling them on then getting out.

"That was… eugh!" Summer said still covering her eyes. "I will never unsee that" She groaned shaking her head as Chris appeared with a smirk on his lips. Hunter followed Chris with the chicken hat firmly on his head.

"Well done Deadly Bears! One extra point seeing as you all jumped which puts you in the lead!" All the Screeching Sharks began to groan and complain that wasn't fair while the Deadly Bears began to cheer and high five one another.

"But now it is time for part two!" Chris yelled hitting the boat three times to which it sped off. All the contestants grabbed the side of the boat and one another trying to steady themselves as Chef drove them towards where a massive tv screen was.

In front of the scene were two contraptions. The contestants could recognise it from the fourth season where the contestants were strapped to it and they had to reveal if that secret was there's. They all began to gulp realising what challenge it was.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Hunter**: *slaps his forehead* Why just… Why?

**Darcy**: I hate Chris so much!

**Terrance**: *blinks then shrugs*

* * *

><p>Moments later all the contestants were strapped into the machinery, all of them glancing to one another worried about what Chris might do. Asher waved to Leilani who waved back with a wide smile. Chris was of course stood on his podium; he had managed to get his hands unstuck from his jacket so now his arms were on the table.<p>

"Welcome to Dunk and Shame! I will reveal some very embarrassing and funny secrets, whoevers secret and embarrassment it is must buzz in. That will get them a point to their team. But if no one owns up…" Chris smirked pressing the button watching as both teams were dunked.

Under the water two sharks sat smirking to the teammates grabbing some knives and forks as the teammates screamed under water. They were brought back up just in time by Chris.

"You're gonna kill us!" Curtis yelled with a frown. Chris sniggered before grabbing the first card and coughing a little. "Not if you buzz in! Now, if your team doesn't own up the other team has a chance to steal the points by guessing which teammate the secret applies to." Chris continued.

"You guys ready?" He asked pressing a button to bring up the first images to go along with the first embarrassment. Terrance went to speak up but Chris ignored him and began the first question.

"Now this goes to the Deadly Bears." He began turning to the team on his right. "So, who has a massive phobia of crawling bugs?" Darcy scoffed looking to her team and yelling out.

"That isn't even that embarrassing! So come on, which one of you girls is it" Darcy said looking to the girls on her team. Dezmia shook her head. "Isn't me"

"Me neither" Leilani spoke up, all eyes turned to Ana. She glanced around shaking her head. "It isn't me!" Darcy scoffed. "Just own up!" She yelled back, the two got into another argument. None of them noticed how guilty looking Alphonse was. He sunk down in his seat pressing the buzzer. All his team turned to him.

"You?" Tyler asked before laughing a little. Alphonse covered his face only glancing up when he heard someone from the other team speak up. "Don't worry everyone has a phobia!" Emma spoke up sending the boy a smile. He smiled back watching her for a moment.

"Yes! It was Alphonse. That is a point to the Deadly Bears. Now to the Screeching Sharks…" Chris said turning to his left.

"Who has a phobia of heights?" Chris asked, the whole team turned to where Hunter was. He sighed and pressed the button holding his hands up.

"That's why I didn't do the challenge alright?" He said mumbling something and glaring to Chris who just chuckled and turned back to the Deadly Bears. They heard a ding go off, that was when a score board appeared on the screen behind Chris. It showed that the Screeching Sharks now had nine points while the Deadly Bears had ten.

"Deadly Bears, who here's original hair colour is, as they say, strawberry blonde?" Everyone glanced around the team. No one seemed to be ready to own up. A countdown on the clock behind Chris began to go down finally getting to zero. Chris smirked.

"Well well…" He said pressing the button dunking the whole team for a few seconds. When he let them back up Ana yelled out in anger. "What the hell! Okay who didn't own up?" She yelled in anger, Curtis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dude calm down" He said as Chris laughed turning to the Screeching Sharks. "So it is your chance to steal, who do you think it is?"

All the team turned around and began to whisper to one another. Finally they all turned around and Summer smiled pointing to Darcy. "We think it is Darcy." Chris looked to the car then threw his hands in the air.

"Correct!" Everyone turned to Darcy who put her head in her hands sighing loudly and angrily as most the team began to laugh at her. Tim smirked to her crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"Screeching Sharks, who somehow managed to drill a ball at her own forehead while trying to impress someone on the squash team?" Most of the team began to laugh at the thought, Summer let out a long sigh and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam:<br>**Summer**: Where did he get that from! Who told him? *screams in anger*

* * *

><p>"Wait til we get to your embarrassing stories!" Summer yelled to them leaning back and crossing her arms glancing to Hunter to nodded in agreement.<p>

"Deadly Bears, who took out the entire marching band at a championship football game because they tripped down the bleachers?" Everyone began to laugh and look around one another. After a long sigh Curtis pressed his buzzer.

"So far we are level! Only three more to go." Chris announced with a wide smirk before turning to the other team. "Screeching Sharks, who got trash canned as a freshman?" Summer burst out laughing falling back in her seat pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

The others began to snigger; scowling Tim pressed the buzzer glaring to Summer who now looked shocked. "Seriously? I thought it would be Aliester." Aliester turned to Summer pouting. "Hey!"

"Right now Deadly Bears, who has a phobia of not looking good?" Ana began to snigger looking around the team. "Seriously? That is vain" She said getting a few nods from people. After a long pause Tyler sighed and pressed the buzzer.

"It's a real fear!" He defended looking over to the other team who were all just watching him with raised eyebrows. Chris began to laugh before turning to the team.

"Final question… Screeching Sharks if you answer this then you win! So who was locked in a shed once and only was released when they began to scream and cry?" People began to snigger as silence fell on the team. After a few seconds a buzzer was pressed by Jess. Her head was on the buzzer and she was covering her face in shame.

"You cried and screamed when you were locked in a shed?" Tyler asked grinning to her. Jess' head shot up and she looked to him.

"I was like five! And says the guy who's scared of being unattractive!" She resorted smirking as his face fell. They both watched one another for a moment, the eye contact only breaking when Chris began to speak once more.

"So! The winners overall are… The Screeching Sharks!" The team began to cheer and high five one another while the Deadly Bears groaned loudly angry that they let themselves loose.

"So Deadly Bears… I will see you guys at the campfire ceremony!"

* * *

><p>Walking back to her cabin Ana ran a hand through her hair. Curtis was following behind her and they were chatting. When all of a sudden two hands appeared from the darkness pulling them behind the cabin. Ana grabbed Curtis' hand in a panic looking only letting out a breath when she released it was Tim.<p>

"What the hell?" She started before Tim shushed her putting a finger on his lips.

"You have to vote someone out, if you haven't noticed Leilani and Asher have been getting close." Ana nodded watching him with a raised eyebrow, Curtis glanced between the two nodding along with Ana.

"They will be distracted by one another, could end up having our teams lose because of it! So I have a deal to make" Tim said, Ana watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Continue."

"You vote her out. Vote Leilani out." He said with a stern look on his face. Curtis stepped forward crossing his arms and watching Tim.

"And what is in it for us?" He asked, Tim smirked crossing his arms.

"I'll throw the challenge, make our team lose." Ana and Curtis glanced between one another before nodding once and shaking Tim's hand.

* * *

><p>"So who we going to vote out?" Tyler asked as Ana and Curtis walked into the boy's side of the cabin. Ana glanced to Curtis who glanced back to her and nodded looking to Tyler.<p>

"Leilani. Take out another of Darcy's crew." Tyler pouted a little before sighing and nodding. "I guess so" He said unsure of himself.

Alphonse watched them for a moment before nodding his head, Terrance also nodded his head sitting back on his chair.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the campfire ceremony! Tonight only seven of you will return to your cabin" Chris said looking to the contestants as they sat around the campfire.<p>

"Who is safe you ask? If I call your name come and collect your marshmallow. Curtis, Ananasia, Dezmia, Terrance, Tyler, Alphonse…" Chris looked to Darcy and Leilani who sat glancing to one another.

"Darcy, you are here because you cost your team the challenge. Leilani… I don't even know why you are here." Chris said raising an eyebrow. "But anyway, the last marshmallow goes too…. Darcy."

Everyone gasped as Darcy got up and took the marshmallow putting it in her mouth and turning to Leilani trying to look upset. Leilani looked to them all before sighing and walking towards the dock. Asher ran down with wide eyes.

"You got voted out! But why?" He asked quickly glancing at the Deadly Bears then back to Leilani who shrugged sighing.

"I'll see you at the resort Asher. Good luck." She said with a nod and a small smile before getting into the boat of shame. She waved to Asher as the boat took her away.

"So who's going to be eliminated next? And will the Deadly Bears actually win the next challenge?" Chris yelled into the camera. "Find out on the next Total, DramaRama, Island!"

* * *

><p>Campfire Votes:<br>**Curtis**:** Leilani**. *nods once before leaving the confessional*

**Ana**: We have to win the next challenge, so **Leilani.**

**Darcy**: I'm going to go for **Ana**. Ugh…

**Dezmia**:** Darcy**… I mean she did cost us the challenge.

**Alphonse**: *long sigh feeling bad* **Leilani.**

**Leilani: Darcy **because she cost us the challenge…

**Tyler**: Damn why we gotta get all the girls off? Ah well… **Leilani**.

**Terrance**: I vute fur **Leilani**.

Leilani: 5  
>Darcy: 2<br>Ana: 1

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! Please review with your opinions on what is happening and any way you think I could improve.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! I have you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
